


You and I

by saturnice



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnice/pseuds/saturnice
Summary: Shane, surprisingly, doesn't scream when he wakes up. He barely even moves.Instead, he tries to calm his heavy, raspy breaths, quietly letting out a, "Fuck," before sitting up as gently as possible.Or, Shane has a nightmare; thankfully, he doesn't need to be alone anymore.
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 176





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> only warning is that shane swears and there's some very negative talk in this work, so keep that in mind!

_"I don't want to be with you anymore."_

_"Wh-What?"_

_Shane feels his stomach turn, face falling. Your lips are turned downwards in a burning scowl, glaring straight into his eyes. He steps back._

_"This was a mistake — I should've known you were a lost cause."_

_He shakes his head. "Wait, let's talk this through—"_

_You begin to walk away._

_"No, wait—“ You don’t falter, not even for a split second. “I'll change, I swear!"_

_You pause then, turning your head just enough so Shane can see the hatred — the disgust — filling your eyes. "You won't. You never will, Shane — everyone knows you can't, so just give up the act."_

_"I—"_

_"Don't you get it?" Suddenly you're charging him, shoving him backwards so he hits the ground with a grunt. "You're worthless, pathetic. You think Jas can love someone like you?" The sky darkens. "Marnie?" Shane tries to stand, but finds he seems to be frozen in place. "Me?" You loom over him, an almost evil look in your eyes as he tries to find the words he needs to say. A hole begins to open beneath him, slowly swallowing him whole as Shane struggles to hold his grasp. He looks up at you, silently begging for your help._

_Your scowl deepens, and Shane feels his heart break just a little more._

_"Get over yourself, Shane. People like you can't change." Not even sparing him one last glance, you leave him there._

_He finally loses his grip, letting out a cry as he falls into the endless pit._  
  
-

Shane, surprisingly, doesn't scream when he wakes up. He barely even moves.

Instead, he tries to calm his heavy, raspy breaths, quietly letting out a, "Fuck," before sitting up as gently as possible.

You're still fast asleep next to him. He's not surprised; you basically passed out once you got home from the mines, letting him quickly clean you up a bit before you dragged him to bed with you. Shane tries not to move too abruptly as he swings his feet off the bed, glancing at the clock.

_2:53 A.M._

Great.

He sighs, dropping his head into his hands. He can still hear your words echoing in his head, your gaze still burned into his sight every time he blinks. If this had happened a few months back when he was still living with Marnie, Shane would have gotten up, grabbed a few cans of beer, and drunk it off — but he can't do that now.

Not after everything you two have gone through, all the promises he made.

So, instead, Shane lets himself cry, trying to muffle any sounds he makes with his hand.

He knows it was a dream, he _knows_ you're literally laying right fucking next to him, content as can be, but _still_. There's always that one damn part of his head that gnaws at him, taunting and self-deprecating; _you don't deserve this, you don't deserve to be happy. Why are you even here? Maybe you should just—_

"Shane?"

He freezes. Shit, _shit._

"What's going on?"

Shane wants to kick himself — of course he woke you up, of _course_ he did.

He feels your hand lightly touch the back of his arm, flinching slightly. "Just go back to sleep," he mumbles, sniffing. "I'm fine."

He hears you scoff lightly, feeling you sit up. Guilt flares through him when he realizes you're now fully awake and it's because of _him_. 

Geez, he really can't do anything right.

"Shane," you say again, voice a little clearer. "Hey, what happened?" You move across the bed to sit next to him.

Shane tries to hide his face, but you grab his sides gently and turn him, leaving his face exposed to the moonlight.

"I'm fucking fine, alright?" There's no bite to his tone, there never is. He would never talk to you like that.

"Well, it doesn't look like it," you reply softly, trying to get him to look at you. Unfortunately, Shane is one stubborn bastard, so he keeps his gaze intently on his lap. "Shane." He tries to move from your touch, but you're as stubborn as him, keeping him in your hold. " _Shane._ Talk to me."

He breaks, because of course he always fucking will when you talk to him like that. Only you can chip through his walls. "Nightmare," he whispers simply, sniffing again. He sees you frown, sees how different it is from how you were in his dream. You're concerned, worried — not annoyed or disgusted.

You two stay like that for a while. Shane lets you slowly rub comforting circles on his shoulder until he knows he's done crying for good that night, wiping his eyes one last time. He grabs your arm then, halting your movements as he drags you back under the sheets with him. Shane finally meets your eyes, leaning into your touch as you brush some hair away from your face. He sighs.

"You okay?" you whisper, keeping your hand on his cheek.

Shane thinks about it.

He wants to say no, because he really isn't fucking okay, even with you here. He knows he hasn't been okay for a long time, and he probably won't be for a bit longer. It's thoughts like these that make him wonder why you even bother with him.

And yet, when Shane looks into your tired, caring eyes, he can't help but let a small smile creep onto his face, because, hell, if you keep looking at him like that, he might just be okay. Maybe even a little better than okay, if he really tries.

So, Shane reaches a hand up to lightly place on top of yours, holding your hand to his face.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe in the morning." You hum in approval, eyes already closing. His smile gets a little wider.

Yeah. He'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i hoped y'all enjoyed this :) please leave feedback!


End file.
